Always
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “There’s got to be a mistake…” “Something bad is going to happen today.” “And that’s when Angel screams, and all hell breaks lose.” FIGGY SLASH! minormajor OOC. 3rd CHAPTER UP! Please R&R!
1. Heat Wave

_**AN-**Hey all, this is my first (posted) Maximum Ride fanfic! -cheers- Anyway, let me know what you think about it in a REVIEW! Pweaz? -puppy eyes- (and yesh, Fang is very, VERY OOC, and I think Iggy may be also, but... whatev. -crosses eyes-)_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing _I_ own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks-_ Not fair..._**

"God, it's so _hot_." Iggy groans from his position sprawled on the cement floor of my basement bedroom, glaring in my general direction as I laugh, then twitching as I flick droplets of water at him.

"Shut up, Igs. _Complaining_ won't make it feel cooler." He pauses, thinking.

"True, but it makes me feel a bit better, especially- _hey!_" He cries out as I pelt him with ice cubes. "_Ouch!_ Fang, _quit it!_" Curling into the fetal position, he covers his head, laughing. I stop, rolling my eyes as I lay on my stomach a couple feet away, folding my arms to rest my chin on.

"It couldn't have hurt _that_ much, wimp." He rolls to face me, his sightless blue eyes narrowed.

"It _didn't_. I was just trying to get you to- ouch! _Stop_." I snicker at him as he tosses the ice cube back at me. "Mean. _So_ mean." He mutters, flipping to his back with his long limbs stretched out. I crawl toward him, positioning myself so that I'm on my forearms and knees over him; he blinks. "…Fang?" I lean down so my nose is touching his.

"Yeah?" He exhales a shaky breath, his hands gripping my shoulders.

"The- the rest of the Flock…" He trails off, shivering as my mouth ghosts across his cheek.

"They're outside, goofing around with the hose. It's alright." His fingers tighten, digging into the muscles above my wings, and I feel them extend, covering us.

"How long do we have?" He murmurs, and I pull him against my chest, rolling onto my back and curling my wings around him, creating a cocoon of dark feathers.

"All the time in the world." I reply softly, and he grins, cupping my cheeks with his slender hands; his wings extend also, and press along the inside of my own.

"That's _so_ cheesy." I grin back as he leans down, brushing his mouth over my forehead.

"But you love me anyway, right?" He chuckles, nuzzling my throat.

"I think that's _why_ I love you, hun." I just run my hands through his strawberry blond hair in response, and he pulls back a little bit, a slight frown creasing his handsome features. "I _do_ love you, Fang. You know that, right?"

"I know, and I love you, too, Iggs. _Always_."

"Always." He echoes before our lips meet unhurriedly. I hold my lover closer as the kiss deepens, and his long fingers splay across my chest, tracing my wiry muscles lightly. We explore each other's bodies in peace for a few moments, before-

"_Fang_! Fang?" Max's voice floats down to us, Nudge's soon to follow.

"Iggy? Where are you?" We break away, and Iggy clenches his eyes shut, frustration clear on his face.

"You didn't lock the door, did you?" I shake my head before I think about it, but Iggy sighs, brushing my dark, overlong hair back gently. "Then we have to go up."

"I'm sorry." I blurt, and he gets an odd look on his face.

"Why? It's not your fault they decided we have to join the- '_fun'_."

"Yeah, but it _is_ my fault that they don't know about us." His face softens, and he kisses me lovingly.

"It's alright. I don't think they could handle the idea right now. It's still so soon after- well, _you know_." There's a brief, slightly uncomfortable silence.

_Bang-bang-bang_. "Hey, Fang, you and Ig down there?" I groan quietly.

"Yeah. We'll be up in a second." I pull Iggy back down, kissing him quickly before he pulls all the way back, pushing himself up. "I love you." He smiles, offering me his hand; I take it, accepting another kiss after he helps me up.

"I love you, too. Now, let's head upstairs before Max breaks down the door." I laugh, squeezing his hand as we make our way to the stairs. _**Nothing** can ever go wrong now…_

_**AN-** So? What do you think? PLEASE R&R! Thankies! -) _


	2. Rain

_**AN-**So, here we go again. Another OOC chapter up, and "The Summer Obsession" (MUCHO-LOVE FOR FANG'S BAND!) in my ears. LOL, anyway, here's chappie number 2 (no kidding), hope you like it despite the major OOC-ness. (and i keep repeating myself... -closes eyes and shakes head in shame- HAHA!) Please R&R!/___

Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- Not fair...

_It's raining, it's pouring- Gazzy won't stop **snoring**._ I sigh, settling on the bench seat in front of one of the _huge_ windows looking out over the woods surrounding our _huge_ house- or so the others have told me. It's not like I can actually _see_ it, of course. Pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I rest my chin on my knees, shutting my useless eyes. The rain pounds against the glass to my left, and I focus on it, letting the sound take over my senses.

Of course, I must have drifted off for a few minutes, because the next thing I knew, a hand was on my shoulder gently shaking me awake and a soft voice was at my ear. "_Iggy_. C'mon, _wake up_." I straighten, grunting quietly as I stretch out my long limbs.

"…Fang?" I sense the other boy nod, and notice that he's huddled at my side, shivering. "S'matter?" I ask softly, putting an arm around his shoulders, hardly surprised when as he leans into me without hesitation.

"The rain. Thunder. Lightning. _Memories_." He shudders, and I sigh, putting my other arm around him and tucking his slightly smaller body against my own. Burying into my chest, he wraps his arms around my torso tightly as there's another crash of thunder, and- judging by the way he whimpers and nestles further into me- another flash of lightning.

"You wanna talk?" I inquire, but he shakes his head.

"Not yet." Rubbing his back, I rest my chin on top of his head.

"Alright. I'm here if you need me." He smiles against my shoulder before pulling back, gazing up at me.

"Thanks." I smile back, touching his cheek.

"No problem." He buries back into my chest as there's more thunder, sighing as I stroke his hair gently. "It's okay- _you're_ okay. It's only a sound- nothing's going to happen."

"But- every time it's rained like this, something bad happens. Last time it was this bad-" Fang takes a shuddering breath, and I hug him tightly. "Jeb was gone the next day. And, well…"

"There's something in the air. I can feel it, too, but let's not think about it, alright?" He nuzzles my throat, his hands sliding along my waist.

"Yeah." He pulls back, then presses his mouth to mine carefully. My hand slides up his back to hold him closer as he deepens the kiss. There's an almost desperate tinge to the way that he's acting, and I pull back as I feel tears sliding down his cheeks to our connected lips, mildly taken aback at the emotions rolling off of him.

"Fang, you should probably get some sleep." I murmur, and he sniffles, tucking his head under my chin.

"I don't think I could if I tried." Sighing, I stand up and pull him along, wrapping my arms around him.

"Come on." We head down into his room, and I sit on the edge of his bed as he lies down. He grabs my hand as I go to stand up.

"Stay with me, Iggy? Please?" I hesitate, and he tugs on my hand. "Iggy…"

"_Fine_, alright, I'll stay." He sighs in relief, nestling into me as I lie beside him and curl my arms back around him.

"Thank you." I roll my eyes, and he leans up, kissing me gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Fang. Now sleep." He tucks his head back under my chin, and within minutes, his breathing slows, and he's asleep. _Now, let's see if **I** can get to sleep…_

_**AN-**Woo, okay, here's the deal- five reviews, and I'll post ASAP. I don't have the next chapter written yet, so it might take a week or so, regardless of if you review. BUT, reviews motivate me, so... (hint-hint) Check my profile for info on updates and new stories. I should have a preview of one of my other Figgy stories up soon. PLEAZ REVIEW!_


	3. And the story begins

_**AN-** Woo! My writer's block for this story is GONE!! -celebrates- And I saw Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat last night! It was FABULOUSO!! And the guys playing Joseph and the oldest brother were SO CUTE!! Anyway, more slashy goodness in this chapter, but we actually start developing a plot, too!! Please R'N'R!!_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- Not fair...**

"Fang? _Fang?_ Come on, time for breakfast. Get _up_! Fang-" I sigh at his lack of response, opening the door to '_his _basement'. "Fang, I'm coming down. You better be decent!" I call out, making as much noise as possible as I tromp down the old wooden steps. "_Fang_- oh. _Oh_ _my god_." I find myself suddenly sitting on the steps, my legs having given out at the sight before me. Fang's decent, yes- as is _Iggy_, who has his arms tight around his waist- but that was _not_ what I was expecting when I came down. "Oh, dear _god_. There's no _way_…" My breath catches, and I squeeze my eyes shut, resting my head on my knees as I try to calm my wildly beating heart. _They can't be- **together**. Fang's not like **that**- Iggy, maybe, but **Fang**… god, there has to be some kind of other explanation…_

"Mmm…" My head shoots up, fear of being caught down here clenching around me like a vise, and I sit, absolutely still, and stare in silence as Iggy shifts, nuzzling his nose into Fang's hair and rolling away slightly, the other boy unconsciously moving with him. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and Iggy suddenly tenses, his muscles tightening. "…Max?" He whispers, and I freeze, blinking at the blind boy as he turns his head toward me. "Max, is'at you?" His voice comes out soft and slurred, but I can tell he is actually awake.

"…uh, yeah. It's me." I reply hesitantly, and instantly feel slightly bad at the guilty, nervous expression on his pale face. "Um…"

"Listen, Max, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we felt it best if no one knew, so please don't tell _anyone_, because I don't think they would take it all that well- I mean, Gazzy would lose the image of his idol, and Angel would lose the image of her father, and _Nudge-_"

"Iggy, stop." I cut him off, and his mouth snaps shut, an upset look crossing his features. "I won't tell, alright? It's really- it's really not that big of a deal. Just- just don't be too obvious about it, got it? And-" I take a deep breath, trying to buy time; to figure out what other words I could stick in the air between us; to cover up my _real_ emotions. "And- I'll leave now. But it's time for breakfast, so if you could get him up…?" He nods, relief clear on his face, and I stand up, making a mad dash up the stairs before I could see how he woke up his boyfriend- Fang. _My_ Fang. God, he was really- _gay_. I lean back against the door, my heart pounding in my ears and tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"There's _got_ to be a mistake…"

**Iggy's POV**

"But it's time for breakfast, so if you could get him up…?" I nod, relief screaming through me, and I hear Max stand up, sprinting up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind her. Sinking back into Fang's mattress, I hug him closer, kissing his lips possessively. I did _not_ like the edge in Max's voice as she cut me off, and what she said when she got upstairs… my heart feels like it's in a vise, and I kiss Fang again, claiming him. When I pull away, I hear his familiar chuckle, and the vise loosens ever-so-slightly.

"Well, good morning to you, too, love. What's got you in a frenzy?" He teases, his voice deep with sleep, and a grin works it's away across my face, my hands reaching up to caress his cheeks.

"Just a dream, Fang. Don't worry about it. But I think I heard Max shouting about it being time for breakfast, so…" His eyes widen slightly.

"What if she came down to check on me?" The vise tightens viciously, and guilt floods through me.

"She didn't. I was awake for a while before I heard her. Anyway, let's get the day started." I start to get out of bed, but Fang suddenly latches onto me, successfully keeping me still. "…Fang?" His gaze burns into me, and I touch his cheek to find that he's frowning, worry etched into his face.

"Something bad is going to happen today." He mutters, tightening his grip as I try to move away from him.

"Fang, sweets, the bad thing'll happen, regardless of whether you- _we_- stay in bed or not, so why not just face it? Besides- maybe nothing will happen. Maybe it was _just_ a bad storm last night, and that's all. Come on." He sighs, clearly not believing my weak statements, but let's me go, though not before catching my lips one last time.

"Thank you, Iggy." A half grin tugs across my face, and I kiss his forehead softly as I crawl out of his bed.

"Welcome, Fang. Love you."

"Love you, too." I turn and carefully make my way upstairs, struggling with my conscience. Following Max and the Gasman's voices to the kitchen, I hesitate just outside the door before walking in, going directly to our beat-up couch and falling onto it with perfect aim, if I may say so myself.

"Hey Ig, rise and shine." Max says, and I mentally roll my eyes, sensing her confusion still under her cheerfulness.

"Bite me." I mumble sleepily, and she sighs.

"Fine. Miss breakfast." I hear the fridge open, and sense Fang walk into the room. Max straightens quickly, and I know that Fang had snuck up on her yet again. _Hmph. Serves her right._ "Will you _quit_ that?" Fang's calm amusement is almost tangible, and I find myself grinning as he replies:

"Quit what? _Breathing_?" I can imagine Max rolling her eyes.

"You know what." Having enough of Max's weak attempts at flirting (which is exactly what she was doing, I swear), I stagger upright.

"I'll make eggs." Yes, I know. The blind guy cooks. Get over it- I'm the only one that _can_ in this house.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." I hear Max stride out of the room, and Fang brushes past me to pull out our mismatched silverware.

"What'd she _think_ I was gonna do? Dance the _rumba_ on the table?" He mutters to me, and I snicker quietly, accepting a quick kiss when- I'm assuming- Gazzy isn't looking.

"You never know with that girl." I reply under my breath, and I hear his barely concealed snort as he pulls out a few plates.

**Later**

After finishing breakfast- and another of Gazzy's "gifts"- we all headed outside on Angel request for strawberry picking. My fingers were hooked through Fang's belt loop, and I could feel how tense he was. "S'matter?"

"Can't you _feel_ it?" He mutters. "_Something_ gonna happen." I sigh, squeezing his hand as he rests it discreetly against my own.

"Just- relax, okay? Whatever happens, happens. Let's just enjoy the moment." I sense a grimace on his face, but he nods.

"If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes." Angel says happily, and I roll my eyes. Max? Cook? Yeah, _right_.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel." I jump as I hear my own voice not coming from me, and Fang stifles a laugh beside me.

"That was Gasser." I begin laughing, mentally applauding our little ventriloquist.

"Oh, _thank_ you!" Max exclaims, whirling on me. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!" I hold my hands up in defense, still laughing. Nudge was struggling to not laugh behind me, and I could sense Fang's wide grin.

"Was that _you_?" I hear her accuse Gazzy, and he giggles. Something catches my ear, and I freeze._ Oh, shoot_…

"Fang?" He turns toward me, and I take a deep breath. "You were right about something bad happening today." His brow furrows, and he opens his mouth to respond.

And that's when Angel screams, and all hell breaks lose.

_**AN-** Oo, see? Plot. –grins- Please review!!_


End file.
